Grimm (TV Series)
Grimm is a television show inspired by Grimm's Fairy Tales that airs on NBC. It is filmed and set in Portland, Oregon. The show was created by Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, and Jim Kouf. Greenwalt and Kouf are 2 of the 5 executive producers along with Sean Hayes, Todd Milliner, and Norberto Barba. The show premiered on October 28, 2011 on NBC. Each episode begins with an imposed excerpt usually referencing the theme of the episode. Season 1 began filming with the in March 2011, while the rest of the season continued filming in July 2011. Season 1 ran from October 28, 2011 until May 18, 2012 and the season 1 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on August 7, 2012. Season 2 began filming on May 30, 2012 and ran from August 13, 2012 until May 21, 2013. The season 2 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on September 17, 2013. Season 3 began filming on July 15, 2013 and ran from October 25, 2013 until May 16, 2014. The season 3 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on September 16, 2014. Season 4 began filming on July 16, 2014 and ran from October 24, 2014 until Spring 2015. Season Summaries Season 1 Portland Police detective Nick Burkhardt thinks that he has his life all planned. He is a successful detective, has a good working relationship with his boss Captain Renard, his partner Hank Griffin and other officers in the precinct, he has just purchased an engagement ring, and is planning to ask his girlfriend Juliette Silverton to marry him. All his plans are called into question when he sees an attractive young woman suddenly morph into a hag, a change that nobody else notices. Later that day in the precinct a man being charged briefly changes into a lizard-like being, and again no one but him notices. That evening, Nick's aunt Marie Kessler visits him and Juliette. Aunt Marie has cancer and does not have long to live, but before she dies, she has something to tell Nick. Aunt Marie tells Nick that he is descended from a line of creature hunters, known as Grimms who have the responsibility to protect the rest of mankind from the creatures who are known as Wesen. She also tells him that the trailer she brought with her contains information and equipment to help him in his task. Aunt Marie gives Nick a small antique key, and tells him to protect it with his life as "they" want it. With help from Monroe, a Blutbad he met while working on case, and Rosalee Calvert, a Fuchsbau, Nick deals with crimes involving several different types of Wesen ranging from the bear-like Jägerbars to the rat-like Reinigen. He soon discovers that there are several inimical Wesen species such as the Hexenbiester and the Blutbaden to the hound dog-like Hundjäger and the Hässlichen. He soon realizes that his unique status as Grimm and cop enables him to become a force for peace, both within the Wesen community and the interactions between Wesen and humans. This, however, does cause problems for Hank as his encounters with the Wesen world cause him to doubt his sanity. Whilst not knowing what the key represents, he comes to appreciate its value to some factions within the Wesen community when the Hexenbiest, Adalind Schade, nearly kills Hank to make him surrender it. In the process of saving Hank, Nick causes Adalind to lose her Wesen spirit and powers, but not her magical knowledge. In an act of revenge Adalind causes Juliette to fall into a magically induced coma. The season ends with Nick's mother helping him defeat one of the assassins who had killed his father and who Nick also thought killed his mother, in an abortive attempt to take possession of the Coins of Zakynthos, an artifact that had come into Nick's possession earlier in the year. Season 2 The season starts where the previous one ended; with Nick being reunited with his mother, Kelly Burkhardt. She decides that a lengthy stay would be counter-productive, and so leaves after a few days taking the Coins of Zakynthos with her to supposedly destroy them. Sean Renard wakes Juliette from her coma after taking a potion brewed by Adalind's mother, revealing himself to be a half-Zauberbiest and a Royal in the process. The potion has the unexpected side effect of causing Sean and Juliette to become dangerously obsessed with each other. This situation requires all of Rosalee's apothecary skills to resolve. Her obsession with Sean Renard is not the only result of Juliette's coma, as she is unable to remember her relationship with Nick. Although she remembers events, she doesn't recall Nick's presence at them. With help from mutual friends and a mystic named Pilar, she slowly begins to regain her memory. Just before Hank spirals into madness after attacking his therapist and shooting his closet, his abducted god-daughter, Carly Kampfer, woges into a Coyotl during her rescue and Nick is forced to explain about Wesen and that he is a Grimm to prevent him from shooting her. Hank is unsure about the revelations but copes by deciding that he may be crazy, but at least he's not alone. Adalind conducts affairs with both Sean Renard and his brother Eric with the aim of becoming pregnant and trading the baby with Stefania Vaduva Popescu, the Queen of the Schwarzwald Gypsies, for the return of her powers. Nick continues to juggle his twin roles of cop and Grimm whilst fending off the attacks of those who seek the key. He finds out the Captain Renard was the instigator of the earlier attempts to take the key, but when he does gain possession of the key, he returns it to Nick. As Juliette regains her memory she recalls that Nick was trying to tell her something before she fell into a coma, and consults Monroe, who with Rosalee and Bud, introduce Juliette to the Wesen world. Eric conceives a plan to capture Nick and force Sean to return to Europe using the zombies of Baron Samedi to create chaos in Portland. The season ends with Nick in a coffin in the first stage of a Cracher-Mortel victim; paralysis with a death-like appearance. Season 3 Under the effects of the Cracher-Mortel toxin, Nick causes the plane carrying him to Europe to crash leaving him as the only survivor. In his mindless state, Nick kills a man in self-defense before being captured and cured by the rest of the team. A residual effect of the Cracher-Mortel toxin means that Nick's endurance is increased along with his strength. Another side effect is that while sleeping he can appear to be dead, scaring Juliette. Juliette, with her new-found knowledge of the Wesen world, enthusiastically joins Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee in their adventures, even discovering a treatment for an old Wesen disease, that previously necessitated a death sentence from the Wesen Council. Adalind's pregnancy continues and Captain Renard realizes that the rumored royal baby being offered for sale could be Adalind's. Captain Renard arranges for the assassination of his half brother, Eric, who is replaced in the royal hierarchy by his cousin Viktor. More soon Cast/Characters Main cast listed in order they are credited, after that the list goes by number of appearances. Crew Executive Producers Writers Directors Wesen Episodes Webisodes Videos currently not available. The official Grimm Youtube made the videos private. If you have a link to another version of the videos, please let an know. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Grimm: Season One *Grimm: Season Two *Grimm: Season Three Complete Season DVD and Blu-ray Cover Art DVD Season1-DVD.png|Season 1 DVD cover art Season2-DVD.jpg|Season 2 DVD cover art Season3-DVD.jpg|Season 3 DVD cover art Blu-ray Season1-Blu-ray.png|Season 1 Blu-ray cover art Season2-Blu-ray.jpg|Season 2 Blu-ray cover art Season3-Blu-ray.jpg|Season 3 Blu-ray cover art Videos Category:Content